Bittersweet Acquaintence
by Perpetual Sonata
Summary: Once blemished, white can no longer exist. Paper, once erased still holds traces, if blotted out, will stain. Hikari Sumi learns this the hard way when she is thrust back into the past she has avoided. The one person who can mend her may just break her.
1. Beat One

**Bittersweet Acquaintences**

Summary: Crippled by heartbreak, Hikari Sumi moves to Tokyo to forget her pain and to start afresh. But Fate seems determined to torment her as it thrusts her straight into the arms of a former high school associate who could mend or break her in more than one way.

Disclaimer: Who doesn't know it by now?

* * *

_I love you._

Hikari Sumi laughed bitterly at the memory that her mind repeatedly conjured, tormenting her even after three months. The last few days before her break up constantly plagued her mind, relentlessly antagonizing her over and over again, mocking her. Breaking her. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched onto her pillow. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

Seating across herself from her friend she gave him a small smile as she held her hot chocolate with both hands to feel the gentle warmth her cup emitted.

'You're going to tell me something that I probably won't like'

Looking up in surprise, Sumi looked into Niou Masaharu's eyes before she let out a shaky laugh.

'Yeah. I am'

There was silence as they waited. Finally, Sumi relented. Looking down at the lid of her hot chocolate, she spoke.

'Haru. I'm moving to Tokyo. I can't stand it here in Kanagawa.'

The man looked at her and gave her a half-hearted smile.

'I know. We all knew, we were actually just waiting to see when you'd finally choose that. I think we were all selfishly hoping that maybe we'd be wrong about you'

Tears threatened to spill from Sumi's eyes. In an attempt to prevent herself from crying, she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her cup even tighter before she finally let out a breath and loosened her grip.

'I'm sorry, but I'm ready to start a clean slate.'

* * *

Atobe Keigo swallowed another large portion of the coffee on his desk and looked at the cup in contemplation before he closed his eyes and placed his index finger and forefinger around the bridge of his nose. This was inelegance at its worst. Atobe Keigo simply did not swallow coffee, he drank it, he sipped it, he tried it, he did not do something so utterly gauche as swallowing coffee as if he had never tasted coffee before.

'Atobe.'

Looking up, Atobe scowled at the intruder.

'For the last time, Oshitari, I will not allow any incompetent fools to handle such a delicate project! This is the launch of a new branch, I am not going to allow any inept half-witted fool to make a mess of this!'

Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

'You should look at the state you're in. How about you hire a marketing manager or an assistant? Or even both?'

'No! I absolutely refuse!'

'There is one graduated from Cambridge and is recommended by Niou Masaharu and Yukimura Seiichi'

Atobe paused. Even he had to admit that Cambridge was a prestigious university. However, there were a select few from that school which could be incompetent. None the less though, to be commended by Niou and Yukimura was no easy feat, he knew the standards the two set for their business.

'She coordinated that really successful advertisement of their bakeries which skyrocketed their sales as soon as the first store was opened.'

Mentally debating his chances, Atobe ground his teeth in frustration, this was an important project, screw important, it was …. a monolithically significant task which he himself had been handling full time But a month with dealing with all the work had Atobe was falling behind on all the paperwork for all his other branches, and valuable time which was needed to catch up on all the documents meant relegating his precious new project which had a deadline that was fast approaching.

Atobe gave a sigh.

'How experienced is this person?How efficient is he?'

'She.'

Oshitari corrected Atobe, causing Atobe too look at Oshitari sceptically.

'She's not directly acquainted to me in any way, , she's coordinated marketing schemes for the Yagyuu Company, Sanada's dojo, the Hatsuno's new spa branch which they opened and she's proficient in several languages and – '

Atobe cut Oshitari off. He had seen all the relatively successful marketing schemes of the companies which Oshitari had mentioned and was interested. He hadn't head of this new marketing manager.

'Send her in. I'll interview her.'

'Atobe, she hasn't applied for the job, she mainly operates in Kanagawa'

No. Atobe Keigo was not disappointed. He was just furious that he had lost some precious minutes.

'Then why have you wasted my time to inform Ore-sama of this woman?'

Smiling slyly, Oshitari answered.

'Because I've found out that she's moving to Tokyo'

* * *

Niou Masaharu hummed as he listened to the phone ring. Thrice. Four times.

'Masaharu'

Grinning, Niou spoke into the phone.

'Hey babe, how's Tokyo? If you don't like it much, I'll drive around right now to help you move back into Kanagawa'

'I like it a lot.'

His smile faltered a little at the sound of his good friend's strained voice.

'Well, guess what? I've found you a new job'

'Great, thanks, I – You what?'

Smirking, Niou playfully sung into the phone.

'C'mon babe, it's really prestigious – with the Atobe company'

There was a sound of choking noise in the background.

'Atobe? Are you crazy? It was bad enough to be forced to tolerate him in Junior and High School with him and now you're asking me to willing work with him? Out of the question, Masaharu'

'People change.'

'Haru……..'

Niou could just picture the woman twisting the phone cord around her finger or twirling her hair in contemplation, after all, personal feelings aside, both knew that the Atobe company was one of most prestigious companies in the world.

'Just go meet the guy before you resign okay?'

'I'm not promising anything'

'Yeah, okay, make sure to take your resume and references for them to check up on everything.'

'What - '

Niou hung up. No need to tell Hikari that it was actually an interview. Sighing, Niou began to dial another number. There was another person he needed to call. He waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

* * *

Sumi stood in the hall wearing semi-formal clothes, a blouse and a navy skirt with her long dark hair in a single plait. She sighed as she held onto the folder with both hands. Honestly, why in gods name had she agreed to condemn herself to hell?

Inhaling, Sumi ran her hand along the pattern of her braid. She didn't advertise her work, she only worked for those she liked and trusted and vice-versa. There were also times where she would relegate her main job, marketing, to take up some part time photography or translating when she was in the mood. She wasn't one who lingered long in one area. Or it had been that way before.

'Hikari-chan, it's certainly been a long time'

Turning, Sumi looked at Oshitari skeptically.

'Why are you here, don't you have your own company to run?'

Oshitari chuckled. The woman's frankness still hadn't changed.

'My sister is running the place while I've decided to….let my feet up for a while'

Raising an eyebrow, Sumi said nothing as she nodded.

'So you're working for Atobe?'

'Atobe-sama if you want to be hired Hikari-chan'

This guy was still a major flirt. And still a killer with his smirks.

'Follow me please.'

* * *

Sumi was not impressed at the opulent room that she walked into. Atobe barely acknowledged either Oshitari or her and was slaving over something. When he finally looked up, Atobe snapped at them.

'What?'

That was distressing. Was she hallucinating or was _the _Atobe actually sporting eyebags?

'Atobe, the errr…prospective employee is here'

She jumped mentally. That sneak! Telling her she had been hired and that they wanted to just check her references! Before she could protest or say that there had been a mistake, Oshitari took her portfolio and passed it to Atobe.

'Right, you are?'

'Hikari Sumi'

She said. Not bothering to be offended at the fact that Atobe had no idea who she was, he had women and girls fawn all over him left, right and center, he obviously wasn't going to just remember some random girl from school.

'Right'

She watched as he flipped through her resume.

'You studied at Hyoutei?'

'Yes'

'Why don't I remember you?'

'Probably because we never really talked. I remember you though. Don't think anybody in Hyoutei could forget you'

The CEO looked up in amusement before he smirked.

'Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na, you have been so awed by ore-sama's prowess that you still remember ore-sama even six years afterwards.'

Rolling her eyes, Sumi nodded.

'Right'

For a few minutes, Atobe simply looked through her portfolio before he closed it and examined her. Finally, she snapped.

'What?'

'You're hired then, Oshitari fill her in on the project, Hikari, this is casual and for the duration of your work term in the Atobe Company, you will be supervised by Oshitari.'

'Thank you.'

She murmer politely while bowing.

'Screw this job up and I swear you'll never find another job again.'

Atobe hadn't changed either. He was as arrogant and controlling as ever.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi walked into the apartment which he shared with his business partner who was, surprisingly, Niou. Said man was leaning against the kitchen bench with a bottle of vodka near him. Dear god. He prayed Niou hadn't drunk too much alcohol.

'I spoke to Sumi, she's in Tokyo and Oshitari said he'd introduce her to Atobe, I don't know if she's been accepted though'

Yukimura nodded absentmindedly.

'What about him?'

Yukimura tilted his head to the side. He knew this was coming. 'What do you think?'

'Is he pissed?'

'No.'

'Furious?'

'No, he's devastated more than anything'

Niou snorted.

'He's twenty-five, he's a big boy now, he could just tell his parents to f-get off his case'

Yukimura gave a sharp glance at Niou before he could curse and spoke back, defending their mutual friend.

'Even though it doesn't look like it, he wants to uphold his family pride for them, he loves his family regardless and his family wants what's best for him'

'Even if it means tearing his damn heart into shreds for them'

He looked at Niou.

'We agreed we wouldn't interfere in this business, we're going to support them in this choice.'

Sighing, Niou sat down on the couch which was perpendicular to the one Yukimura was sitting on.

'Have you met the lovely bride-to-be yet?'

'No, Niou, and don't giver her a hard time.'

'That depends, she's already given them a hard time.'

* * *

Sumi walked into her apartment and slid it onto the dining table as she walked past it. The job she had sounded like an interesting one. It'd be intriguing to see what would happen. Smirking, she remembered how Oshitari had stressed over and over again that this project was not to reach the ears of anyone. Smiling, she turned on the TV and walked to the refrigerator to find something to eat. She froze as she heard a familiar song play and fade into an advertisement which she had helped make. Her semi-felicitous mood dissipated into thin air.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. Review to help me improve? I'm tossing up between two pairings in particular but not stating which ones XP.

2. Next one could take from a day to a month

3. I may occasionally review my work and revise it.


	2. Beat Two

**Bittersweet Acquaintances**

* * *

Summary: Crippled by heartbreak, Hikari Sumi makes a heart rendering choice to move to Tokyo to forget her pain and to start afresh. But Fate seems determined to torment her as it thrusts her into turmoil, straight into the arms of a former high school associate who may forever mend or destroy both her heart and her dreams. No definite pairing, you choose.

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer: I think you would know it by now, ne?

* * *

Humming a small tune, a petite lady in a kimono sat in the back of the car fiddled slightly with her hands.

'Akane'

Instantly, the woman looked up with a small smile.

'Gomen, Kaa-san, I'm a little nervous'

'You have no reason to be nervous, he will treat you well'

The woman nodded at her mothers words but looked out the window.

_I wonder what you'll be like._

* * *

Stepping out of the car,Shizuka Akane walked up to the door of the house while she examined the elegeant traditional japanese garden. Her father and mother gave her an impatient look, causing her to hurry slightly. Once she was behind her parents, her father knocked on the door. A man answered the door and bowed to his father.

'Daichi. It's been a long time'

'Indeed it has been, Hideki, you're house is still as I remember it'

The stern looking man nodded and looked past her father's shoulder at her.

'Aaaa, I assume this is your lovely daughter'

'Yes, Shizuka Akane. Your son?'

Hideki turned and gave a gesture to someone behind him. A figure moved forward and Akane felt herself flush red as the man came into view. To call this man handsome would've been an insult.

'Shizuka-sama, Shizuka-san, welcome'

The man's eyes then focused on hers and Akane quickly attempted to regain her voice so that she could talk. Thankfully, she was saved by the man.

'I assume you are Shizuka Akane-san. It is a pleasure to meet you'

Catching her parent's expectant gazes, she bowed hurriedly and said to the man in a soft voice.

'Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Sanada Genchirou-san'

* * *

Sumi sighed and twirled her hair slightly. She had just been introduced to a very unlikely colleague this morning. Mukahi Gakuto. As Atobe's Cheif Sporting Manger. Who would've thought the idiot from high school would've actually ended up in a real life suit and tie? Tapping her pen, she groaned at the appalling idea they had once again created.

'That is so boring Mukahi'

'Yeah, then you come up with something!'

Closing her eyes in frustration, she picked up the A3 piece of paper from the table and ripped it in half, then into quarter, and even smaller, ignoring, Mukahi's indignant cry and Oshitari's look of annoyance.

She let the pieces of paper float into the bin before she picked up a new piece of A3 paper and set it onto the desk.

Quickly, she began sketching and jotting down a few notes on the paper. After several minutes, she showed the hurried sketch to her two co-workers with a coy smile.

'I propose this.'

* * *

Atobe looked at the draft which the three had come up with interest before he buzzed Oshitari. Said devious tensai entered his room.

'You called'

Still looking at the draft, Atobe fingered it delicately.

'This is a very innovative design. It's a very un-Mukahi-ish idea though'

Oshitari gave Atobe a smirk.

'I told you Hikari Sumi could work wonders. She propsed it and Gakuto said that he liked it and agreed to it'

Absentmindedly, Atobe set the paper on his marble desk and took a sip of his coffee. Oshitari made a mental note to remind the receptionist to not stock Atobe with so much coffee or he'd be waking up at very early hours in the morning to answer calls from an insomniac boss.

'This Hikari Sumi…why don't I remember her?'

At the comment Oshitari had to prevent himself from laughing.

'Atobe. How many girls do you actually remember from Hyoutei? I mean really remember, don't give me random common names such as Aya or rattle off well-known names that went to Hyoutei such as the Yarimos. I mean as in full name with a description of what they look like'

Atobe Keigo thought about that. True. He hardly even remembered his secretary's name and he called her every day for coffee.

'What was she like back in Hyoutei?'

Oshitari shrugged.

'She had a group of friends which you probably won't remember, she was in the grade's top five. She enjoyed tennis and swimming, but she prefered archery and was vice-captain in the club. I remember she played the violin and piano and –'

'She was the one that caused the ruckus!'

Oshitari stopped.

'What?'

'I…can slightly remember it, there was an uproar in the school. She wanted to take all those specialised subjects in languages!'

Grinning wryly, Oshitari nodded. So his ex-buchou, current boss actually had noticed what went around him in school when it concerned females.

'She ended up taking French, German and English and went on a few exchanges during the holidays to learn Spanish, Russian and Italian. She says she's still not quiet fluent in Italian though.'

Atobe looked from Oshitari back to the scheme which Hikari Sumi had designed and fingered it lightly.

'That woman is very interesting'

* * *

Stepping out of the Atobe building, Sumi stopped in surprise at the person standing outside, leaning against the steel fence on the sidewalk.

'Hiroshi-san'

The man nodded and waited for her to walk to him. She inwardly shook her head. Some gentleman the Gentleman was.

'Did Masaharu tell you to check up on me?'

'Seiichi and Bunta as well, they asked me because I came here for a practice session of golf. And Akaya wishes you well in Tokyo and says that he'll be crashing your place when he visits Tokyo'

Sumi laughed. It was typical of that young man. He still acted like a little child. But that was good. Someone needed to keep the happiness around.

'I'll make sure everything is insured before Akaya visits. Do you want to visit my humble abode so that you may report back to everyone that I am fine in Tokyo and will not be moving back to Kanagawa soon?'

Yagyuu nodded as he followed her.

'So, where is your next golf tournament?'

From what she had learnt, and knew, Yagyuu and Kirihara were the only two who proceeded to follow their passion in sports. Yagyuu in pro-golf and Kirihara in pro-tennis. More often than not in competition, Akaya would come face to face with old rivals like Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'America, next month'

'Aren't you going to try to spend more time with Kumiko?'

Sumi referred to Yagyuu's fiancée.

'She's coming with me to America'

'The two of you better not get married there, I want to watch the two of you get married'

Sumi jokingly threatened as they entered the underground entrance to Shinjuku station.

A dark haired man in a suit who walked past them stopped as he watched the pair. TNeither of the pair noticed the man's eyes on Sumi as the joked and laughed.

* * *

Humming slightly, Sumi opened the door to her apartment and slid her purse onto the kitchen counter before she turned around. Then with a smile and a flourish, she gave Yagyuu a mock bow.

'Would the gentleman like to have a seat in my lovely apartment?'

Yagyuu walked in and looked around her apartment. Rolling her eyes, Sumi followed the man.

'You're not going to find rats, a giant hole in the roof or highly active gamma rays anywhere in my house, Hiroshi-san'

The man gave turned and gave her a gentle smile.

'You're a close friend of ours, Sumi-san, we just want to make sure that you're fine'

'I know, it's just … I feel a little … I don't know, you guys can trust me to call you up if I'm stuck or anything. I just don't want you guys dropping everything you have to make sure I'm fine because a break up is always hard to get over. I'll get better eventually'

Nodding, the Yagyuu ceased his critical inspection of the house and scanned the multiple bookshelves in her house. Some shelves contained books in all sorts of different languages. Others upheld pictures or small figurines, some were even from Sumi's youth – at 8 years or even younger. The additional shelves around Yagyuu displayed a variety of music and DVDs. From classical to hard rock. From action adventure to sappy romances.

Shifting backwards and forwards, Sumi finally broke the silence.

'Ne, Hiroshi-san, there's nothing here you haven't already seen, how about we go to a club and have some fun?'

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up and gave her an amused smile.

'I see you still enjoy dancing in clubs'

With a twinkle in her eyes, Sumi nodded. Yagyuu was probably going to be just sitting there again with dozens of women eying him. And she would probably be on the dancefloor again. Already, she could hear the loud beat of music fill her head. Already, she could feel the adrenaline begin to course through her veins. She Quickly ran into her room to change into something more appropriate to wear for dancing. She couldn't wait to run wild.

* * *

A/N:

1. Hi Hi! I was struck by inspiration so I decided to write! This isn't the best chapter but it's getting there :D. I'm already editing the next chapter so it shouldn't take long. Thanks you for reviewing Midnight-Rose 19! My one and only reviewer. Hugs - why can't I put asteriks ons? T.T

2. Yes, I'm in a hyper mood :D

3. More reviews? :D I'm smiling so much. XD

4. Lol Mystery Man shall be revealed sooner...or later


	3. Beat Three

**Bittersweet Acquaintances**

Summary: Crippled by heartbreak, Hikari Sumi makes a heart rendering choice to move to Tokyo to forget her pain and to start afresh. But Fate seems determined to torment her as it thrusts her into turmoil, straight into the arms of a former high school associate who may forever mend or destroy both her heart and her dreams. No definite pairing, you choose.

Disclaimer: Seriously?

* * *

'_There she go talkin' her mess, All around town makin' me stress. I need to get this off my chest'_

'Who's the artist?'

Jumping and almost spilling her hot chocolate, Sumi turned to come face to face with her employer, Atobe Keigo.

'Atobe-san!'

The man gave her an amused look.

'Well?'

'Oh, it's just a song I picked up….'

'Picked up…?'

'Last night?'

Atobe laughed.

'I'm not going to fire you because you have a life and to clubs at night, Hikari'

Sumi glanced at Atobe before she glanced around the streets.

'Hey, Atobe-san?'

'Hmmm?'

'Why are you on the streets? Why isn't anyone mobbing you or jumping you?'

'I am on the streets because I fell like getting some fresh air and no one is mobbing me because I walk this path very often and people know that I have body guards somewhere around the area following me. That and it's pretty early in the morning anyway.'

Sumi blinked. Atobe stopped when she did.

'Hmmm? Are you going to stand there?

There was something wrong….

'I'm not going to stand here and wait for you forever, Hikari'

'Holy S-'

Sumi cut abruptly cut off her next woed when she remembered her boss could also speak English and saw his eyes hold disapproval at her choice of words.

'Crap, Atobe, you're using proper pronouns!'

The man gave her a peculiar look before he realised what she meant and laughed.

'That, I don't use it that often anymore'

He turned and walked towards his building and heard Hikari's feet run to catch up with him before she walked beside him.

'I know, but well, I always thought that you'd use that pronoun for the rest of your life'

'Well ore-sama will not be using it for the rest of ore-sama's life, but ore-sama is still partial to the pronoun'

She stopped and looked at her boss. They then both started laughing.

* * *

Oshitari raised an eyebrow at the pair that was debating an issue on the hotel branches. The tension between the two was gone. Atobe didn't seem to be so cold towards Hikari anymore and Hikari didn't seem to be very hostile towards Atobe anymore. It was a good change but he wondered what had been the catalyst for the change.

He looked at his pocket when he realised his phone was ringing and the two had stopped to look at him. Atobe had a look of supreme irritation on his face.

'Oshitari, you know how important this project is'

'I know, but this is an important call, I'll be a minute'

'Starting now'

Sumi said as she pointed to the clock in Atobe's room. The second hand had just past the 3 on the clock. He hurriedly left the room.

* * *

'Stop it'

'Stop what?'

'That look on you're face, Oshitari's probably talking to someone really important on your behalf'

'This is an important project'

'And you're going to become a Spartan boss and make us work until we die.'

'No, I won't drive you guys to the brink of death, but I'd appreciate it if you took this more seriously'

'Honestly Atobe, we are, but there are things more important than this as well, such as life. You only get one shot at it, so give it your best shot'

Atobe rolled his eyes and went back to the paperwork in front of him.

* * *

'So how is she doing?'

Oshitari sighed.

'Niou-san, she is fine, honestly, when you recommended her, I was all for it but now it seems that she's come with a price attached.'

'Shut it Oshitari'

'Is she your girlfriend?'

'Not in the sense of a romantic relationship'

'Fiancée?'

'I just said not in a romantic way! She's like a sister to me, is she wearing a ring on her finger or something?'

Oshitari wished Niou could see the sceptical look on his face.

'No, just wondering, why are you checking up on her so often?'

'Because she's like a sister to me.'

There was silence before Oshitari finally spoke into the phone.

'I have to go back into the meeting now then'

'Oshitari'

'Yes?'

'If anything happens to her, please ring me as soon as you can, or anyone in the Rikkai Dai circle'

Oshitari sighed as he heard the click and then the dialtone as Niou hang up. Honestly, why was the man so worried about her? She was as strong and resilient as ever.

* * *

Yukimaru Seiichi sighed as he watched Niou close his phone.

'Sumi is a grown woman and she also happens to already have an overprotective father, mother, older sister and not to mention dozens of aunts and uncles, Masaharu, she doesn't need you stepping into that role for her'

Niou gave a slight grin, reminiscent from his High School years. Had Yukimura been a female, he would've very likely have fainted. Good thing he wasn't a female.

'Well, she hasn't got an over protective elder brother, maybe I could take on that role'

Yukimura gave Niou the look. The look which said 'That is just stupid, what on earth are you thinking?' Moving his hand behind his head, Niou nodded.

'I know, I know, but I'm worried for her'

'We all know she's not as fragile as she looks, otherwise, how could she have survived the last five years? Besides, you've had Hiroshi check up on her just the other day. You need to concentrate on your life. Like how much paperwork is beginning to pile up on your desk.'

Niou grimaced

'First of all, you asked Hiroshi to check up in Sumi too and second of all, if it makes you happy, I've ready started tackling the pile.'

'That makes me a lot happier'

Niou pulled a face.

'Once a buchou, always buchou, hmmm, you always seem to still have the power to order us around'

Yukimura smiled slyly.

'How else could I put up with a business partner like you?'

* * *

Few Months Later

* * *

Sumi greeted the receptionist as she walked into the Atobe building and cheerfully walked towards the meeting room which Mukahi, Oshitari, Atobe and she had been frequenting the past few months. Today, they were going to run over the last few touches on the project and then surprise Atobe's parents next week.

So she technically today was her last day here as an Atobe Company employee. She'd kill herself before she admitted it but Mukahi was actually a good sports marketing manager and a cool co-worker. He had managed to help her wherever she needed to, telling her where the best areas for the facilities, allowing her to plan the layout of the place and then use that information to advertise and organise events to promote the hotel branches. Once the Atobe family had used the hotels of course.

She snorted. Atobes were so rich and pampered that even five star hotels didn't cater to their needs.

'Sumi-chan'

'Hello Yuushi'

She replied, not flinching at the arm which suddenly snaked around her waist. She had learnt by now that Oshitari did this to every female co-worker who he was relatively close with. Not exceeding the professional boundaries of course, otherwise Atobe would kick him out without a second thought.

'So, how does it feel to know today is your last day?'

Smiling playfully, she turned her head to face him as he led her down the familiar corridors.

'Pretty good knowing that I won't be facing you lot everyday.'

He gave her a mock hurt lock.

'That hurts.'

She laughed and pushed the doors open. She was met with the site of Mukahi and Atobe glaring at each other.

'Why not?!'

'Because you'll look like you copied me!'

'It's a freaking tie; I didn't know you bought the exact same thing! If you don't want us to look alike then **you** can not wear it!'

'Are you telling ore-sama what to do?'

'Hell yeah!'

'Wear what tie where?'

Sumi asked as she heard enough of their conversation to understand they were having a full-blown argument over a … tie. She looked at the two's appearances. Atobe was wearing a tie but Mukahi was wearing semi-formal clothing without a tie…

'The party. Gakuto's going to be wearing the same tie as I've decided to wear.'

She looked at the two, bewildered at the topic. Since when did men discuss what they wore to a formal event? Heck, when did men start to plan their outfits a week before the said event?

'It's just a tie, no one's going to realise.'

Atobe sniffed.

'Typical of a woman to say so, and when they realise that they're wearing the same dress, they never speak to each other again.'

Sumi blanched before she glared at the CEO of the Atobe Company.

'Well Mr High and Mighty, a _dress _is much more noticeable than a tie.'

At the exact moment, Oshitari smoothly cut in.

'Atobe, I think you've forgotten to mention to Sumi that she's also invited'

She looked up at the man next to her.

'What, the party? I don't want to go to _his_ party'

'Nonsense, you're to attend it as you have contributed to an enormous amount of work in this project too. I order you to attend'

'Today's my last day as an employee of Atobe Company'

Sumi said smugly, however, Atobe only smirked.

'Not any more, you are now the Senior Executive for marketing'

There was silence before Oshitari and Mukahi congratulated her.

'What? I haven't accepted yet!'

'Well, no one turns down a job from the Atobe Company, let alone such a prestigious one.'

Sumi gritted her teeth. The man _was_ nice when he wanted to be but most of the time he was also very annoying.

'Well I am, I refuse the job.'

She said flatly.

'Too bad, already announced it to the board, you're already in.'

If Sumi had been drinking water, she would've choked. The only thing she could do was look murderous. And she could never properly look furious.

'What happened to the person who's supposed to be the Senior Executive? You didn't just fire him did you?'

'Nope he stepped down.'

She highly doubted that.

'So conveniently?'

'Hiwari-san had already filed his retirement form. He's retiring next month'

Oshitari helpfully filled in and Sumi just stared.

'I don't want to be stuck with you guys in a room for three months straight.'

Atobe waved a hand.

'It's fine, I'm giving you the three of you the week of because of your commitment to this project.'

Mukahi gave a whoop and Oshitari allowed a pleased smile. She groaned. Didn't she have any choice in this matter?

She gave a start as she was pulled out the room by an ecstatic Mukahi and she gave a small smile. They had changed so much yet so little.

'Let's go out for Yakiniku!'

She laughed.

'Yakiniku? It's only just lunch!'

'Don't care, oi, Atobe, your treat!'

* * *

Surprisingly, Atobe had agreed not only to go to a commonplace Yakiniku restaurant but he had also agreed to treat them too. Placing down a piece of meat to be cooked, Sumi tilted her head from one side to the other.

'Ne, to Sumi 's promotion!'

Gakuto announced suddenly, causing a few people in the restaurant to look at them. Flushing red in embarrassment, she hissed at him.

'Oi, Gakuto, tone it down!'

Oshitari straightened up.

'I'll toast to that as well, may you stay in the company for a long time.'

Haughtily, Atobe held up his drink.

'May you work as proficiently as you have been in the past three months.'

Sumi sighed at Atobe's backwards comment before she gave a smile and held up her glass.

'Thanks guys, I appreciate it.'

Raising her own glass, they simultaneously called out.

'Kampai!'

After drinking his glass, Atobe turned to Sumi.

'You don't really mind joining the company do you?'

Glancing at Oshitari and Gakuto, she saw that the two were preoccupied over arguing whether salt was better or sauce was. Redirecting her attention to Atobe she shook her head.

'Honestly, no, I like your company, it's got a good atmosphere, I like it and I don't mind working for you. Truthfully, the three of you are great people to work with.'

Atobe smirked.

'Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na.'

Sumi gave a small smirk in return.

'Whatever, you never heard me say it though, you repeat it and I'll tell everyone that you hallucinated.'

Nodding, Atobe raised his glass in a silent toast.

'I never heard it.'

* * *

'I knew it.'

'Souta?'

Turning around, the man smiled at person who just entered the room.

'Ah, Otou-tou!' How are you?'

'What are you doing in my room?'

'You're so cold, you're just like father-'

'Get out. I need to prepare for that formal meeting we have next week.'

'You're so-'

Souta was cut off before he could finish his sentence. His playful face hardened as he walked down the hall of his house to his own room.

_I knew it. That woman was Hikari Sumi.'_

* * *

A/N:

1. Okay up to here, it's all just been introduction, next chapter is where the 'dramatic' events begin... I think. You might not find it dramatic though.

2. I found a mistake in my past two chapters, don't know if anyone noticed but my official title is 'Bittersweet Acquaintances' however, in the previous two chapters, I noticed it was 'Bittersweet Encounters' XD Just curious, did anyone notice? I've already noticed and changed it so yeah. XD

3. Thank you to my reviewers,

invisible-gurl,

KL93

4. The first line of the chapter is from a song called 'Girlfight' by Brooke Valentine, I actually used it as a Hip-hop rountine for my PD class, so yeah, it was stuck in my head so I thought, Why not share it? Just a warning if you listen to it, there are swear words - I listen to the clean version, aren't I a good girl? XD


	4. Beat Four

**Bittersweet Acquaintances**

* * *

Summary: Once blemished, white can no longer exist. Paper, once erased still holds traces, if blotted out, will stain. Hikari Sumi learns this the hard way when she is thrust back into the past she has avoided. The one person who can mend her may just break her. No definite pairing, you choose.

Disclaimer: Shall not be repeated numerous of times

* * *

True to his word, Atobe had given the three a week off. Due to this, the three celebrated and decided to meet up with each other. The first time, Oshitari had made them spend the day with him at his house watching sappy romance movies. She would've never known he was so interested in romance. She remembered back in Junior School there had been a rumour that Oshitari had a fetish with long legs. This resulted in an overnight outbreak of a new and highly followed trend of fashion: ultra-extreme short skirts.

Next had been Gakuto's turn and they had gone to Disneyland. Oshitari had complained it was childish until he saw women with their dates there. She and Gakuto had been interested in more 'childish' things and had repeatedly gone on many of the rides, waving their arms around even though the sign had said plainly 'keep your hands in the vehicle'.

The three had then gone on to have their pictures taken with all of the Disney characters before they went on their last ride: Splash Mountain. It had been their last ride but that didn't mean that they only went on it once. Splash Mountain was probably the ride they went on most of the times. Laughing, the had then proceeded to watch the daily parade and the fireworks before they finally went their separate ways home.

Today was her turn.

'Sumi!'

Smiling widely, Sumi turned and waved to an ecstatic Gakuto and a less excited Oshitari. She had decided to follow Gakuto's and had proposed their next activity to be at Tokyo DisneySea. Oshitari sighed.

'Side with Gakuto, why don't you?'

Giving an exuberant smile which elicited a smile from reluctant Oshitari, Sumi nodded her head.

'Of course, we went to Disneyland, it's only right if we also come to DisneySea!'

Gakuto nodded along with her.

'Precisely, Yuushi, besides, you liked Disneyland, if I remember correctly, you exchanged numbers with Snow White'

'What?'

Sumi asked incredibly, Gakuto nodded.

'Sad, isn't it? We were at a theme park and all Yuushi could do was look for potential dates'

Sighing, Sumi gave Oshitari a look, Oshitari shifted uncomfortably.

'So, what rides are we going to go on?'

Instantly, she and Gakuto began to list the rides.

'Definitely Journey to the Centre of the Earth! Then the Mermaid's Lagoon and I want to go on every ride! Then…the Indiana Jones Adventure. It's a bit scary, so I'll probably grab onto one of you guys but it's still fun! Definitely Raging Spirits! I love that, we have to go on it at least twenty times! That ride is the best! It's equal to Splash Mountain! Maybe the Magic Land Theatre and Storm Rider if we have time! Oh! I also think Aquatopia would be cool.'

'I agree with some of them, the Mermaid's Lagoon is stupid though! Aquatopia too, you don't get any adrenaline rush from that, it's equivalent to a stupid merry-go-round! And you forgot Towers of Terror and 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea!'

Sumi stepped forward.

'No way! The last two are scary! Way too scary! I want to go to the Mermaid's Lagoon!'

Gakuto stepped forward too.

'We'll waste too much time at the Mermaid's Lagoon. Besides they're just kiddie rides'

Oshitari raised his eyebrows.

'Look where you decided to come. Isn't this 'kiddie' already?.'

They ignored him.

'But it's fun.'

'Ore-sama proposes that we go on all of the rides.'

'How are we going to have time to go on all of the rides?'

The two yelled. Wait. The two blinked and examined the man in front of them. When had the billionaire materialised in front of them?

'Atobe?'

'Ore-sama does not appreciate being yelled out.'

'What are you doing here?'

Atobe raised an eyebrow and turned to Oshitari.

'You didn't tell them?'

Oshitari shrugged.

'It slipped my mind.'

'Right. Well ore-sama decided to have a break today and join you three.'

Gakuto and Sumi blinked before they resumed their argument.

'I say Mermaid's Lagoon!'

'I say Tower of Terrors!'

'That place is traumatizing! Besides! We're going to the Indiana Jones Adventure already!'

'Ahem.'

'What?!'

The two asked Atobe, annoyed.

The man crossed his arms in annoyance.

'Ore-sama was about to say that when ore-sama heard we were coming to Tokyo DisneySea, I decided to ask the CEO for VIP passes so we wouldn't have to wait in queues. They're similiar to fastpasses except they're unlimited.'

The two stopped.

'But since you have acted so discourteous, ore-sama will simply go with Yuushi somewhere'

Atobe then proceeded to drag Oshitari off. Eyeing Atobe, Sumi whispered to Gakuto.

'You distract him and I'll grab the tickets or do you want to grab them?'

'You distract him. I don't think my acrobatics is that rusty yet. Make sure you're facing the sun so he doesn't see the shadow.'

'Once you two have finished plotting, you may take your tickets.'

The two blinked once again. This time at the two tickets held in front of them which clearly said ' VIP FastPass'

'Honestly, are you two 25-year-olds or 8-year-olds?'

Grabbing the two tickets, the two danced around gleefully.

'Alright! Let's go!'

'Raging Spirits here we come!'

'No way! Tower of Terror first!'

'I already said I didn't want to go!'

Sighing, Atobe shook his head as he turned to other sane, mature companion.

'So, who are going to follow?'

Oshitari shrugged.

'Today is going to be worse than babysitting five kids 24/7'

* * *

Happily, Sumi munched on her dinner. They hadn't planned on eating at the S.S Columbia Dining Room on the boat. The restaurant was high-class, attached with delicious but exorbitant meals. However, with Atobe's unexpected presence, their previously fun-planned day had become even greater.

'This is so nice! Thanks for coming today Atobe ! You're the best!'

'What she said, minus the best part'

Mukahi said before he began eating again.

The man huffed in indignation.

'Had ore-sama not come today, the three of you would still be stuck outside the entrance, bickering over which rides to go on'

'Hey! You're using your pronoun again!'

Oshitari chuckled a little.

'He does that when he's comfortable with the people he's with. Atobe's learnt to be courteous'

'Oh'

'Besides, today is ore-sama's day off so ore-sama can say or do whatever the hell ore-sama pleases'

'You sound so…plebeian'

'Ore-sama is offended by that! You sound like that everyday Mukahi!'

Munching on her dinner she grinned.

'After the fireworks, there's still some time left, how about we go to Raging Spirits again?'

Oshitari paled while Atobe gave her a look of mild disbelief.

'After you've just eaten? You'll get sick and regurgitate everything'

'Therefore we should go to the Tower of Terrors'

'No way!'

'Why not? We'll only vomit if we go on Raging Spirits!'

'We'll vomit if we go into the Tower of Terrors! We've already been in that freaky house five times!'

'Yeah? Well we went on Raging Spirits what? How many times, Yuushi? At least fifteen times!'

Sumi glared at Gaktuo, 'I said I wanted to go on it twenty times!'

'I bet you'll vomit on Raging Spirits!'

'Oh yeah? I bet you'll vomit on Tower of Terrors! from fear!'

Gakuto fumed. Who had been the one deathly afraid of that ride? Hikari was going to regret saying that. 'Then let's go on each ride once. Loser has to make Atobe coffee for a month!'

'Deal!'

This time, it was Atobe who paled while Oshitari smirked in amusement.

It had already long been established that if you wanted coffee, you didn't go to Gakuto for it unless you wanted to end up in the hospital with food poisoning later on. Then judging from Atobe's expression last time he had asked Sumi to make coffee for him, he wasn't that eager to try her coffee again any time soon either.

'Let's go!'

Smirking, Oshitari waited for Atobe to pay as the two stormed out of the building.

'Either way, it looks like you're on the losing end, Atobe.'

The man glared.

* * *

'I told you that was soooo fun!'

The four walked off the ride, Atobe and he were fine and judging from the way Gakuto was acting, he was fine too. Sumi, however…

'Hah! I told you that you couldn't handle it!'

Oshitari rubbed the bridge of his nose. Did a person actually brag when a friend was vomiting? These two put a whole new spin on the idea of 'friendship'

After finishing throwing up in the bin, Sumi looked up and glared.

'Just you wait, I bet you'll vomit in the Tower of Terrors!'

'No a chance!'

It would be less likely that Gaktuo would vomit since her stomach had handle the roller coaster quite well and now, more of his food had digested. On top of that, the Tower of Terror had much less movement so it looked like Sumi would be making the coffee for a month. Discretely, he leaned over to Atobe

'You should make sure you have full health insurance'

Atobe shot Oshitari a particularly nasty look before he snapped at the two.

'Come, the Tower of Terror'

The pair followed the two down the path to the Towers Of Terror.

* * *

'Ahahaha! I told you Mukahi! Oh this is great! Ha! I told you that you wouldn't be able to cope with the Tower of Terrors!'

Looking up, Gakutoglared at Sumi.

'Well at least I could handle the Raging Spirits'

As soon as he finished her sentence, Gakuto's head was thrown forward again as he began to vomit. It had been surprising. Although...Atobe glanced at Sumi. Technically, Sumi had cheated. He had sat next to her and he had seen her move something on Gakuto's leg. But then, if they both lost, neither would make him coffee. Atobe gave an exasperated sigh as he watched Mukahi throw up.

'And ore-sama paid for all that expensive food that you two ate and all it does is come back up, all wasted'

Mukahi glared at him.

'It would have been excreted anyway'

Burying his face into his hands, Oshitari sighed.

'How about we call it a day?'

Nodding, the four wearily made their way to the exit.

'Atobe, where's your limo or mini car or whatever, why do we have to walk?'

Mukahi whined.

Sighing, Sumi leaned over Mukahi and placed an arm around his neck.

'Oi! Get off me!'

Burying her face in his neck, she grumbled.

'Shut up'

'This is gross, Hikari, you just threw up!'

….

It soon became apparent that Sumi had passed out in exhaustion. Huffing, Mukahi glared at his other two companions.

'Any help?'

….

'Oi! You guys are taller than me, and she's not that light either!'

* * *

Sumi buried head further into the soft area. It was so soft, so comfortable and smelt nice. It was comforting. A mixture of soft yet prickly material brushed against her cheeks. In response, she buried her head into the area which her neck was leaning against. She didn't want to wake up from this bliss.

Sighing in annoyance, the man attempted to pull away from her. It wasn't that he didn't dislike the woman but today had been exhausting, he just wanted to go home and collapse onto his own bed. Why was he given the job of taking her back? Just because he was taking the limousine home. Sumi pulled Atobe in closer unconsciously as she buried her head further into his nape. Growling, Atobe attempted to rip the woman's' arms of him one more time before he gave up. Whatever, he'd just stay here then. If she woke up and had a heart attack, it would be her problem for attaching herself to him so aggressively. He was in no mood to further exhaust his already diminished supply of energy. He collapsed onto the bed next to her.

'Mmm… Don't leave me….'

Atobe shifted uncomfortably and turned to the woman until he realised that she was actually asleep. Okay, she was only sleep talking; quietly he observed he features as she slept.

'….Gen.'

* * *

Giving a soft groan, she turned away from the sudden stream of light. What caught her attention was the movement on her bed. Getting up, she looked across her room. Blinking a few times before she registered who it was, she said his name.

'Atobe? What are you doing here?'

Giving her a dry look, Atobe responded.

' You passed out on Mukahi yesterday and ore-sama was given the job of taking you back home. I had to manually carry you here and then try every single key in your purse to find out which one opened the door to your apartment and when I finally manage to dump you in your bed, you wouldn't let go of me.'

Yawning, Sumi gave Atobe an apologetic smile.

'Sorry.'

Nodding, Atobe's gaze flickered to her wardrobe before he spoke.

'What are you going to wear to the party?'

'Oh that, something.'

Shaking his head, Atobe thought in disbelief how contradictory this woman could be. Sophisticated and childish. Intelligent and naive.

'No way, ore-sama will send you something appropriate to wear to the party. I expect you to wear it'

Nodding, Sumi collapsed onto her bed.

'Have a good time at work.'

Looking back briefly at Sumi's already sleeping figure he rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Brat.

* * *

There was no way that she was in a tight black halter neck dress which flowed to her claves with another catch. There was a cut in the dress which reached high up to her thigh. This was an inane joke. So why was her reflection casting an image of a woman who looked exactly like her in the said dress. She twirled. Impulsively jumped to the left and punched her arm into the air. The image followed. Disbelievingly, she looked down, as if to affirm that she was indeed insane and was not wearing such an…inappropriate dress. No such luck. She would kill the man. First he announced her position to the board without consulting her and now…he had sent her an 'appropriate' dress to wear to his party.

Picking up her phone to dial a number, as soon as the person picked up, she screeched into the phone as loudly as she could, hoping to destroy some of his ear ossicles.

* * *

'Atobe Keigo!'

The said man cringed as he heard the voice on his phone. What had he done to anger the woman now?

'Hikari.'

'What on earth possessed you to send me this dress?'

Pausing for a minute, Atobe remembered that he had relegated the job to Oshitari because he wasn't going to walk into a woman's shop and look for clothing.

'I had Oshitari do it. What's wrong with it?'

'Everything!'

Knowing Yuushi's taste, Atobe sighed. Oshitari knew how to define between the terms 'sophisticated and tempting' and 'cheap and vulgar'. However, for the more conservative Sumi, maybe she might've had a hard time accepting the dress.

'Hikari, just bare with it for one night okay, Yuushi knows how to choose.'

'Atobe, have you seen –'

He ended the call, not needing to hear his Senior Executive of Marketing's complaints right now.

* * *

Grudgingly, Sumi walked around the room and made small talk with people who she didn't know at all. She would kill Atobe and Oshitari later on for this. Oshitari because he had done everything and Atobe because he had just let Oshitari do everything.

'Babe!'

Sumi jumped in surprise before she smiled at the silver-haired entrepreneur.

'Masaharu, you actually came'

The man grinned.

'We haven't seen you in ages so we both decided to come to Atobe's party. So, are you going to let us in on the big secret?'

Sure enough, Sumi saw Yukimura slowly making his way towards them.

'Hi Seiichi and no, Masaharu, I can't, I'm not spilling anything'

The former man smiled at her

'Hello Sumi, it's been a long time. I must comment on how tempting you look with that dress on'

Her eyes wide, Sumi inwardly cringed into Niou's broad frame at the thought of her revealing dress.

'Atobe and Oshitari made me wear it'

'Doesn't change the fact that you look almost edible with it'

Jumping, Sumi made an attempt to escape from Niou at the thought, sending both men into a fit of laughter.

'So, who's your date?'

'Don't have one'

Sumi replied instantly. Niou grinned

'Same, mind partnering with me?'

Grinning, Sumi shook her head.

'I know what you want, you want details, and you aren't going to squeeze them out of me Haru'

The man pouted, causing most of the women in the room who were glancing around in their general direction to divert their attention solely onto the former Rikkai Dai Trickster.

'May I have everyone's attention please?'

Everyone turned to the stage which had been set up in the enormous Atobe mansion.

'Oshitari,Mukahi and Hikari get on this stage right now'

Deciding that she'd rather risk standing next to Atobe than next to a plotting Niou, she quickly excused herself.

'Now, as everyone knows today is the 30th anniversary of my parent's marriage. Today, I have actually created a present for them, which I hope they will like, with the people standing next to me. So tonight, I unveil the newest branch of the Atobe Company. 'Kisetsu no Ashita' (Seasons of Tomorrow – at least I hope that's what it means :D.)'

Sighing a little, Sumi walked forward with Mukahi and Oshitari to the front and bowed before they moved of the stage to allow Atobe to play the promotional video. Sumi glanced around the room for something to occupy her attention with as she had seen the video a thousand times. after all, she had directed it. Suddenly, Sumi was pulled back, she was about to yell until her captor placed a hand on her mouth and dragged her to the balcony.

'I don't want to hurt you, just listen'

A voice hissed, As soon as her captor loosened their grip, she turn around to face an unknown man.

'Who are you? What do you want?'

'I recognise you'

Sumi walked as far as she could away from the man.

'Well I don't recognise you'

'You should leave this party'

Snapping, Sumi glared at the stranger.

'If you can't stand my presence then you leave.I 'm one of the guests of honours.'

The man grabbed her arm.

'For your benefit, I suggest you leave'

Tugging her arm away from the man, she snapped at him.

'Not happening'

* * *

Atobe Keigo raised an eyebrow as he watched Hikari storm into the room from the balcony but turned to his parents.

'Kaa-san, Tou-san, let me introduce you to Hikari Sumi. Himwari's replacement. Oi, Hikari'

'Keigo, that's no way to treat a lady'

His mother scolded him and he gave her a smile.

'Don't worry, she's not one for tradition'

Hikari walked up to him and gave him a nod before she turned to his parents.

'Atobe-sama and Atobe-san, congratulations, I hope you'll enjoy your gift'

His father nodded.

'Thank you for working so diligently on it. I look forward to seeing you in the future'

His mother smiled.

'Yes, the hotels look wonderful, I can't wait to go there and see what it's like

Smiling a bit, Atobe saw Hikari regain that light which she always had when she talked to people.

'I must say, Atobe-sama and Atobe-san, it's very surprising that you two are such pleasant people, Keigo is such a pain sometimes. It seems a little unbelievable that Keigo is your son'

Atobe raised an eye at her use of his first name but dismissed . It would've been too confusing if she called him Atobe while conversing with his family. Delighted at Sumi's open nature, the couple laughed.

'That's true, sometimes I wonder if our son was ever switched at birth.

'Kaa-san!'

Her mother shook her head and dismissed her son's cry of indignation and turned to Sumi.

'You can call my husband Kaito and you can call me Atsuko'

Hikari nodded.

'If it's alright with you'

Suddenly, he spotted an old acquaintance and turned to his family and Hikari.

'I see a person I want to greet, I'll leave you for the moment and introduce you to him'

Smiling, they nodded and Atobe walked up to the man and his family. This was going to be very interesting.

'Aah, Sanada, it's been a long time, how have you been?'

'Atobe'

The man nodded and Atobe huffed slightly.

'Well I see you haven't changed a bit. Still got a stick stuck up your-'

'Atobe, do you honestly wish to ruin your reputation here?'

Smiling haughtily before he gave a smirk Atobe nodded.

'It's been a long time, introduce me to your family'

Sanada nodded at Atobe's request/order and walked to his family with Atobe following him and observing him. Sanada was as indifferent as always.

'Atobe, my mother, Sanada Chouko. My father, Sanada Hideki and my brother, Sanada Souta. Okaa-san, Otou-san, Onii-san, this is Atobe Keigo'

Bowing, Atobe gave them a quick, courteous smile.

'Hello, welcome to my party. I apologise for not greeting you earlier, I hope you have all enjoyed it?'

Sanada Hideki nodded.

'We have, it has been an honour to attend your dinner.'

'Atobe-kun, the woman who was standing upstage with you, who is she? I'm not quite familiar with her…'

Atobe thought he saw Sanada shoot his mother a look but dismissed it.

'She's a brilliant new addition to our company. She is the Senior Executive for Marketing and I'm hoping later on, Business Relations, she has a knack for communicating with people and knowing what they want.'

'Not your date?'

Atobe gave a little laugh.

'Why don't you decide that yourself? Come, let me introduce you to her and my family.'

* * *

Sumi laughed as she retold the events of the past few months.

'Keigo is so headstrong, he's inexorable once he's made up his mind.'

Atobe Atsuko smiled in agreement.

'That's Keigo alright, from day one, he was always determined to have everything his way. An annoying but endearing trait'

'Kaa-san, Tou-san, Hikari, meet Sanada Genchirou and his family, Sanada Hideki, Chouko and Souta. Minna, my Tou-san, Kaa-san and esteemed work-college, Hikari Sumi'

The previous joy left her as Sumi met the sight of her worst nightmare. There was no way this was happening. She looked at the Sanada family and recognised the man who pulled her to the balcony. Sanada Souta. Breathless, she bowed and addressed the family as cordially as possible.

'It's a pleasure to meet you all'

Thankfully, Atobe Kaito started a conversation with the Sanada patriarch. Within a few minutes, she excused herself and searched for a grey and lavender blur in the centre of the room. She tugged on Niou's sleeve to catch his attention. Everything was a distorted due to the tears which threatened to spill.

'Masaharu! You didn't tell me he was here!'

Nious's eyes searched hers in confusion.

'Who's here?'

'Genchirou.'

She whispered, feeling the pain in her chest as soon as the name left her mouth. She cursed herself. She was still calling the man by his first name.

'Sanada's here?'

Irritated, she glared at him.

'No, his twin is here. Yes he is here, why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't know he was coming, I didn't even know he was invited.'

Half furious, half hysterical Sumi whimpered.

'What am I supposed to do Haru? I'm not ready for this right now. I can't look at him'

Knowing how Sumi was going to end up,Niou grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the balcony.

'Hold on babe, just hold it in a little more'

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi eyed the scene before him and was semi-surprised that no one noticed the couple's intimate interactions, nor their quick departure to the balcony. Then again, everyone here was rich and snobbish and didn't give a rat's ass about other people.

He excused himself from the family he was talking to before he followed the couple to the balcony where, to his amazement, Sumi was crying. Oshitari was infuriated at the sight of the woman's tears. The past three months had brought Sumi close to Atobe, Gakuto and he and he felt his blood boil at the person who had just made the friendly, charismatic woman cry. He was sure in their own way, Atobe and Mukahi would be furious too. Sumi was not a woman who would cry very easily, nor one who provoked people.

'What happened?'

The two turned to see him and Niou pulled Hikari closer to him.

'It's fine, Oshitari'

'No it's not'

He snapped and took another step forward.

'What have you done to her Niou?'

'He hasn't done anything Yuushi, it's fine, I'm just a little shocked'

'Shocked to the point of crying?'

The woman rubbed her red eyes.

'Yes. I just met a man who I was hoping I wouldn't meet again for a long time'

'Who?'

She shook her head as she buried her head into Niou's torso.

'Dammit, Sumi, if you don't want me to barge into that room and scream at everyone, you tell me right now who he is!'

There was silence before Oshitari turned around, fully intent on performing the act he had threatened to carry out until he heard a muffled response.

'Sanada Genchirou. I never expected to see Sanada Genchirou tonight.'

* * *

A/N:

1. Yay! Chapter 4 finished! I admit that this chapter is bit longer than the other ones.

2. Review to give me ideas please! Hugs **invisible-gurl** for reviewing.

3. The Disneyland/DisneySea scene is actually a bit of a filler, to show the protagonist's developing relation with the other characters.


	5. Beat Five

**Bittersweet Acquaintences**

Summary: Crippled by heartbreak, Hikari Sumi moves to Tokyo to forget her pain and to start afresh. But Fate seems determined to torment her as it thrusts her straight into the arms of a former high school associate who could mend or break her in more than one way.

Disclaimer: Who doesn't know it by now?

* * *

Silently, Sumi slid into the car and waited for Yukimura to turn on the ignition. Beside her, Niou wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him. She buried her head into his suit but didn't cry. She had run out of tears to cry.

'Did you tell Atobe that I was leaving early?'

'Oshitari said he'd handle it.'

Yukimura replied calmly as he began to drive,

'Can we stay over at your apartment?'

Sumi nodded and slightly smiled.

'I have a foldout bed. Now all that's left is for the two of you to fight over who gets the bed and who gets the couch'

She felt the vibration of Niou's chest as he chuckled.

'Thanks babe'

Feeling a little bit better, she snuggled closer towards Niou as she felt herself slowly drift to sleep.

'No, thank you'

* * *

Niou waited for Yukimura to talk and coughed when the man didn't.

'Let's not talk about it now, Niou.'

'I can't believe he showed up without telling us!'

'He didn't know she was going.'

'He could have told us!'

'Niou, leave him alone.'

'It's not fair how he's causing Sumi so much pain!'

Glancing at the rearview mirror, Yukimura looked back at Niou.

'You need to be more impartial, Niou, you know how much Sanada loved Sumi.'

Clenching his teeth, Niou suppressed a growl.

'Apparently not enough.'

'The thing is, you should ask yourself a question, Niou.'

The man looked at Yukimura.

'What?'

'Why are you siding with Sumi so viciously? She agreed to the break up. She is at as much fault as Sanada.'

* * *

Sanada Souta grimaced as he listened to his parents talk.

'I didn't think she'd be at such a high-class party. Had I known, I would've invited Akane-chan.'

'It is a little surprising, I thought she was only a freelancer, I didn't think she would be in such a high position'

His mother sniffed in disdain.

'It's improper for a woman to work, a woman's place is at home, attending to the children and the housework. In any case, she probably has had some inappropriate relations with some Senior Exectuve to get that high.'

Sanada Souta suppressed a retort to ask his parents what century they were living in and looked sidewards to his younger brother, who had his fists tightly clenched. He sighed as he remembered the look on Genchirou's face as he had been told that he had been engaged to another woman. He had never met Hikari Sumi because on the day she had been introduced to his family, he had actually been in Italy, so he hadn't been able to judge the woman.

Judging from his brother though, Hikari was an impressive woman; anyone who could bring a smile onto the man's face as soon as their name was mentioned deserved an applause. Heck, back in Junior and High School, he had been convinced that his brother had been interested in his tennis captain, the effeminate Yukimura Seiichi and that he would never become an uncle.

Exhaling quietly, Sanada pitied his brother and was relieved that he hadn't introduced his own girlfriend to his parents yet.

* * *

Stirring slightly, Sumi slowly opened her eyes as the bright glare of the sun streamed through her window and into her room. She looked at the clock and sighed as she stretched lazily. She would be late for work. Oh well. Atobe's fault for forcing her work for him. Even though she liked her job.

Sighing, she dressed in an indolent manner before she walked out of her bedroom and into her living room, where the two men were sleeping. Glancing at them, she realised that one of them must have carried her up last night as the last thing she remembered was talking in the car to them. Grabbing a spare piece of paper, she left a message, grabbed a snack bar from the basket on the kitchen counter and her purse before she headed out the door. She'd grab something to eat from the cafeteria later on.

* * *

_Sanada Genchirou straightened up and was met the figure of a female who had bent down to collect both his papers and her papers._

'_I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you! I'm actually supposed to meet with a group of my friends and I'm late, gosh, are you alright? I'm so sorry'_

_Blinking, Sanada accepted his slightly ruffled notes._

'_Aahh. It's okay'_

_Nodding, the girl smiled and, to his surprise, bowed before she ran off. _

'_If you want repayment, ask for Sumi Hikari, Freshman! '_

Sighing, Sanada raised his arm to cover his eyes as he was stretched on his bed. He remembered first meeting her and being startled by her unique behaviour and manner towards others. He remembered being inexplicably drawn towards her, he remembered when he began smiling every time she smiled at him. He remembered falling in love with her.

Clenching his fist, Sanada squeezed eyes before he threw his arm over the bed and quickly got up to begin the day. He would not dwell on the past. He could not.

* * *

Sumi sat on the train seat as she leaned her head against the glass wall next to her which separated the seats from the door. She glanced to her left, startled, as she felt a weight on her lap. Looking down, her eyes widened into a comical expression which would have made many laugh until she regained her senses and shook her head in amazement before she reached down and gently shook the person awake.

'Jirou-san'

The man stirred but didn't say anything. She smiled, this man hadn't changed either.

'Jirou-san'

The man stirred awake and looked at her groggily. She giggled a little.

You haven't changed a bit, Jirou-san'

The man's eyes widened and showed that Jirou was just that much more awake.

'Ne! Sumi-chan! It's been so long! How have you been? Ne, ne!!! Sugoi! I go to visit Atobe and now I bump into Sumi-chan!'

Sumi laughed at Jirou's enthusiasm. He hadn't changed a bit.

'Actually, I work for Atobe now.'

'Honto??!?!?!?! Ne! I want to work for Atobe too then! Gakuto and Yuushi also work for Atobe!'

Nodding, Sumi looked at the male inquisitively.

'What have you been doing for the past few years?'

'Errr…. I went to Todai, graduated with a… Bachelor of Economics or something to do with business or other….'

Looking at Jirou in mild disbelief, she nodded. Had it been anyone else, Sumi wouldn't have believed that they had forgotten what bachelor they gained. But Jirou was in a category of his own. He hadn't been a tensai like Oshitari but nor had he been completely ignorant like Mukahi. Jirou attained average to above average grades even though he had usually slept through most, if not all, of his classes in Junior and High School.

'Ne, Sumi-chan, what can you speak now?'

Blinking in surprise, Sumi looked at Jirou in curiosity.

'You still remember?'

'Of course! You wanted to take so many language classes that all the senseis became frustrated with you!'

Laughing, Sumi shrugged.

'Well…. I can speak Japanese… obviously. English, German, French, Russian, Spanish, Chinese and Italian, which is probably the worst.'

'Sugoi, Sumi-chan! Interpreting for Atobe?'

'Not really, Atobe has his own arsenal of languages under his belt.'

'Ne…true I guess… but not as many as you, he knows Japanese, Greek, English and German'

'And you? I remember could speak Spanish? Did you learn any other languages?'

'Yeah! I did –'

* * *

Raising his eye in…annoyance he looked at the two in front of him. Jirou, he had been expecting. Sumi, he had not been. Well, at least not this late.

'Do I need to remind you that one of the keys to being a good employee is being punctual, Hikari? You are a Senior Executive. Set an example for your colleagues.'

Nodding, the woman gave him a apologetic look.

'Won't happen again, I was tired'

'I'll excuse it because you left early yesterday and were unwell. Go to work.'

Nodding, Sumi left. Jirou turned and pouted.

'Mou, that was mean to Sumi-chan, Keigo!'

Sighing, Atobe wondered why he was acquainted with such eccentric people.

* * *

Letting out a little tune, Sumi walked out of the office in a slightly tense mood. Looking around, she searched for an area to eat. Finally, she decided on a café that was a few blocks from the office. Asking for a Chicken Burito, she turned to her side and placed a file onto the small table, her eyes running through the plans of the products which the company had in mind to advertise more. Scanning through the long list of paperwork, she nodded absentmindedly as the waiter brought back her lunch and hot chocolate.

'Hikari Sumi.'

Her pen stopping in mid-air, Sumi looked up and the familiar voice. What was with her string of bad luck?

'Sanada-san.'

The man grinned impishly, destroying the image of a serious man and motioned to the chair.

'Just call me Souta, can I sit here?'

Eyeing the man warily, Sumi consented. After his attitude towards her last night, he didn't seem to harbour any of the hostility from last night towards her right now.

'Congratulations on your successful launch yesterday, Sumi-san.'

She raised an eyebrow at the man's informality.

'On first-name basis already?'

The man only grinned even more to her response.

'I'm not exactly like my parents, I'm not a dead conservative person, Sumi-san. Also, don't worry, I already have a girlfriend who I love.'

As silence fell among the two, Sumi shut her file, uncomfortable with disclosing confidential information to an outsider, she felt Sanada Souta's eyes on her as she moved around. When she sat down properly, Sanada spoke again.

'So, Sumi-san, I must admit, I am slightly disappointed.'

Taking a bit of her burrito, she gave Sanada a look to continue.

'I mean, you seem like an average business woman, I can't see anything in you that would've attracted my Otou-tou to you.'

At the comment, Sumi forgot to breath for a second before she breathed again. Looking down, she gave the man a strained smile.

'You're right, I don't know how he was attracted to me.'

Studying her closely, Souta began to speak again.

'But Sumi-san, perhaps I need to understand you more clearly, because I know that a woman as average as you seem could not have gained my brother's attention, least of all cause him to smile as such when your mere name was mentioned.'

Clenching her cup, Sumi looked up to the man.

'Souta-san, This is in the past now, please, if you wish to talk, let's talk about something different.'

The man scoffed as he leaned back into his chair, eyes never leaving her.

'Sumi-san, it's not as if we can just talk about the weather.'

Looking outside the window, Sumi caught the reflection of herself and Souta. It hurt. Souta looked so much like….like him that she didn't now what to do.

'Sumi-san, let me ask you a question.'

The man replied, now leaning against the table, looking into her eyes with seriousness.

'Hikari Sumi, do you know when was the last time my otou-tou was carefree and happy?'

She shook her head, not wishing to really know.

'Three months, Hikari Sumi, three months. In these three months without you, Genchirou has hardly spoken, let alone smiled.'

* * *

Ignoring the receptionist's greeting, Sumi all but ran into her office. In the corridor, Atobe managed to grab her.

'Woah, be careful, there are people with stacks of paperwork who walk this corridor, you don't want to bump into them, do you, Hik-'

Seeing her face, Atobe's smirk dissipated into one of concern.

'Oi, Hikari?'

Unable to prevent herself from crying, she buried her face into her palms. She followed Atobe as he quickly dragged her into her office, closed the door and shut the blinds.

'Hikari?'

She remained silent as she leaned against the wall and slid onto the floor, crying.

'_Hikari Sumi, do you still love my Otou-tou?'_

'_You should know, Genchirou's met his fiancée and he hasn't said anything, he hasn't objected.'_

'Oi, Hikari, I don't know what's going on, but, it can't be that bad, can it?'

Sighing, Atobe walked to her and knelt down.

'Hikari, Ore-sama was supposed to be going out for a lunch break and he is inside your office, at least say something!'

Turning towards Atobe, she managed to grab onto him and then began to cry against him.

'Oi, Hikari!.'

The door opened and Oshitari walked in.

'The blinds and door was closed and your voice could be heard along the corridor, Atobe, I thought you were going ou-'

Oshitari stopped as he took in the scene before him.

'Ne, Yuushi, what's with all the fuss-'

Knowing that her audience would only grow, Sumi detached herself from Atobe and stood up, wiping her tears away. She gave them the best smile she could.

'I'm sorry, Just a little shocked, I got a call from my family and there's been some shocking news, that's all, I swear it's fine, I'm acting like a baby.'

Looking at her colleagues in the eye, she willed herself not to breakdown.

* * *

Author's Closing Note:

First of all, I'm sorry for not updating for quite a time and I hope that this chapter satisfies you guys and I shall be updating the next chapter as soon as I can although I can't promise that It'll be in next week.

To all Reviewers from the chapter, which means:

**invisible-gurl,**

**Kona-neechan,**

**deathgod63 and  
**

**KawaiiDino**

Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not, well, tell me what you don't like and I promise to try my best to fix the problem so that it won't happen in future chapters.

Til Next Time,

Akemi


	6. Beat Six

**Bittersweet Acquaintance**

Summary: Once blemished, white can no longer exist. Paper, once erased still holds traces, if blotted out, will stain. Hikari Sumi learns this the hard way when she is thrust back into the past she has so vehemently avoided. The one person who can mend her may just break her.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will own.

* * *

* * *

Contemplating, Oshitari Yuushi bit his lip as he stared at his phone. Honestly, this was none of his business, but after last night, Oshitari had no idea what he wanted to do. Sumi had been in a mess and he was sure that even _Jirou _had seen through her lie.

Frowning, he fingered his phone lightly. To ring or not.

* * *

She kicked a can on the footpath as she walked down the windy road with her heavy white jacket on shoulders weighing her down. This was stupid. She had told herself that she'd get over this. In anger, she kicked the can harder. It disappeared.

'Dammit.'

'In normal cases, I would've felt sorry for the can, but in this particular case, I'm glad that the can managed to escape from you.'

Looking up in surprise and wondering how she hadn't realised someone had been following her, she turned around to meet the most unlikely person.

'Atobe-sama.'

The brown-haired entrepreneur walked up with his hair and black coat fluttering in the breeze. Still the epitome of the most god-worthy bachelor. Apparently, teenagers still fawned over this twenty-three year old man.

'Work's ended. It's Keigo now, Sumi.'

Eyes blank, she watched as he walked up to her.

* * *

Watching her fiancé with awe, she sat on the bench as he helped his father with the students in Kendo, In fact, she was still in awe at Sanada-san's spectacular demonstration, she had hardly seen him move his blade and every single straw had been cut without a single sporadic straw sticking out.

'Shizuka-san.'

Looking up, Akane flushed and then stood to bow.

'Sanada-san.'

'Admiring Genchirou, eh?'

Blushing, Akane didn't know how to answer, Sanada Souta only smiled gently at her.

'It's not a crime, he's your fiancé and the two of you barely know each other.'

Blushing, Akane could only nod her head.

'We'll I'm of now.'

* * *

Sanada Genchirou was not happy. Not that he ever was. Well, he could be, he just tended to be more conservative in showing it. It was getting of the topic now but Sanada Genchirou was certainly not happy.

He had been flooded with cases at his legal institution which he worked at. It hadn't helped that Yagyuu was currently away on holiday and that Renji was actually on a _honeymoon_ with his newly wedded wife. Then, as soon as he had arrived back home, he had been informed that his presence was required at the family dojo. And now Akane was watching.

Already, Sanada was tempted to yell at the students for being so undisciplined, they weren't working half as hard as he had been at their age. He was also sorely tempted to ask Shizuka Akane to leave, the dojo was not a place where one sat around and watched. Why his mother hadn't informed Akane, he didn't now. Well he did, he just didn't like her rationale.

He also knew he was also being unfairly biased against Shizuka. He just couldn't help it, Shizuka wasn't the woman he wanted in his life. As nice and quiet and _well-mannered _as she was, she wasn't the light he needed, he needed a thunderstorm. He needed a challenge. Someone to challenge him. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted someone to challenge him and to make him feel. H wanted someone who could make his world sunny bright and pitch black. He wanted _her_.

'Yo, Gen-chan.'

Sanada twitched at his brother's annoying nickname. It had stuck to him since childhood, and now just about all hope of the name ever fading had been lost. Although he was quite partial to the name, it contained an abundance of meaning. Fondness, love, trust, understanding.

'Aniki.'

Grinning, his brother tilted his head in Akane's direction.

'Not enjoying a certain person's presence.'

Ignoring his brother, he proceeded to watch the performance of the students.

'Or rather….could it be that you prefer another's presence?'

Now he was getting agitated.

'I met a very lovely woman during my lunch break today.'

Considering how he knew his brother was already seeing someone, Sanada wondered where this conversation was going.

'Come on, Gen-chan, aren't you the tiniest bit curious?'

'If it means you'll leave the dojo, continue.'

His brother pouted.

'You're no fun, Genchirou.'

Sanada ignored his brother as he walked to the sliding door and slid it open.

'Oh, Gen, by the way.'

His brother grinned as he walked towards his brother.

'Her name was Hikari Sumi. Just her name makes you want to know more, ne?'

Sanada stood in shock as his brother walked out of the dojo.

* * *

Sumi was absolutely exhausted, mentally and physically. But then, she also felt much more relaxed. Logically speaking, she hadn't told Atobe everything. No names and she had told him her situation hypothetically. But her employer was more than intelligent enough to know that that was her situation. And it helped to unload her burden. The thirty-year old wine in the back of the limousine had also been very helpful. But that was a different story. Opening the door to a nice aroma, she was sure that it was Yukimura who was cooking. Niou's concoctions rivalled Renji's Junior School drinks.

Placing her purse and keys onto the counter, she smiled as leaned jumped onto the couch.

'Hey! Smells good, whatever you're cooking, Sei! What are you guys watching?'

The two men shrugged as they motioned to the TV, where they were watching one of her DVDs. Niou then spoke.

'Sumi, why were you crying today?'

Freezing, Sumi looked at the two, her light mood crumbling instantly. They were both looking at her in worry and scrutiny and she didn't like it at all.

'What are you talking about? When did I cry? Where did you hear that silly thing?'

'After your lunch break. Oshitari told me.'

Oh. Ohhh.

'It was nothing, why would Oshitari call you? Doesn't he trust me?'

'I asked him to if something seemed off.'

Now things were starting to fall into place. So had they been placed there to watch over her, like a babysitter? So was that why Oshitari was always so concerned? Why Atobe had taken her home today?

'Is that why you wanted me to work with Atobe? Is that why he made me his Senior Executive Officer? Haru?'

'No, I asked Oshitari to look out for you, I haven't contacted Atobe at all! You getting the job was due to your own credentials!'

Glaring at him, her wall came crashing down. She hated how he didn't trust her.

'I met Sanada Souta during my lunch break.'

Yukimura started. 'Sumi…'

She cut Yukimura off.

'Did you know, he's met his fiancée?'

_It hurts. I still miss him._

* * *

Hands in his pocket, Sanada wondered if what he had done was a good idea. Shaking his head, Sanada sighed as he looked through the menu. Niou was out of the question, Jackal was in Brazil, Yagyuu was in America, Renji was in England, Marui was currently very busy with his bakery chain and Yukimura was currently unreachable.

'Ne, Fukubuchou, sorry.'

Watching the youngest member of the former Rikkai Team, Sanada nodded.

'I've already told you, it's Sanada now.'

The former Junior Ace grinned.

'You'll always be fukubuchou and Mura will always be buchou. Somethings will never change.'

'Akaya, I need you to do something for me.'

'Hmmmm?'

The man looked at him, paying attention to him. Akaya had a feeling he already knew what Sanada wanted.

'I need you to watch over Sumi.'

Waiting for a response, he watched Kirihara digest the request before he sighed

'Honestly, this is stupid, you love her, fukubuchou, why can't you two just get together?'

'That's no longer possible, Akaya.'

The man rolled his eyes.

'Family responsibilities and all that shi-'

'Akaya.'

The man rolled his eyes.

'Sorry, sorry, but Fukubuchou, honestly, if you love Sumi-nee-san that much, wouldn't it be easier to look after her by being with her?'

Sanada sighed. Although Akaya had not been as vocal about his disapproval regarding Sanada's decision as Niou had been, Sanada knew he had been as much as against their separation as everyone else had been.

'I can't Akaya, simple as that.'

'Can't or won't fukubuchou?'

Kirihara asked, now much more mature than he had been years ago.

'I've been in contact with Niou-senpai. Nee-chan's miserable and so are you, just get back together!'

Sighing, Sanada shook his head.

'Please, Akaya.'

The younger man sighed.

' I can try, but I can't promise anything, I'll be in Japan for around a few months but after then, I can't promise anything…'

* * *

Glancing at anywhere but at the people, she stood next to Mukahi, who was the only person not socialising.

'Oi, Mukahi, why is it that I was dragged into this reunion?'

'Because you're from Hyoutei.'

'But I wasn't related to your damn tennis club in any way.'

'Neither is Haruka.'

'She is Ootori's fiancée! That makes a big difference!'

'It's not like anyone's glaring at you, geez, Hikari, just endure it for a few hours, yeah.'

'So why aren't you socialising?'

'Because I don't feel like it, I see this people often enough during the weekends, unlike Oshitari or Atobe.'

Sighing, Sumi sat into the couch. This reunion was not at entertaining. Watching as Mukahi drifted off to talk to Hiyoshi Wakashi, Sumi just sat in the chair until she started at her phone's ringtone. Picking it up, she decided she'd kiss the person who had just saved her from death of boredom.

'Hello?'

'Neeeeee-san!'

Laughing slightly, she greeted the man.

'Hello, Akaya.'

'Guess what?'

'Hmmmm?'

'I'm standing underneath the Tokyo Tower!'

She stopped. If Akaya was _under_ the Tokyo Tower, it meant that….she whispered it, afraid of raising her hopes…

'You're in Tokyo?'

'Yep! And guess what, I'm heading to your house.'

She quickly walked outside to the balcony.

'Akaya, wait, I'm not home right now.'

'Then come home now!'

'Can't I'm…'

She hesitated for a second, it wasn't really a lie.

'I'm at a business dinner.'

'Awww, I come back and you won't say hi to me?'

'No, look, how about you go to my house? Haru and Seiichi are there too, they can open the door for you.'

'Nee-chan.'

Chuckling at the whine, she answered Kirihara's silent plea.

'I'll get back as soon as possible.'

'You promised.'

Closing her phone, she decided she'd have to really kiss the brat when she got back to her apartment.

'A good call, I suppose?'

Turning around in surprise, she spoke,

'Atobe!'

'Mmmmm.'

Walking up next to her, he leaned against the balcony.

'Who was it?'

'Kirihara Akaya.'

'Ahhh, the Rikkai Junior Ace.'

'He's not a Junior anymore.'

Sumi answered, a silence then fell over the two.

'So, Mukahi said that you weren't enjoying the reunion.'

That instantly made her wary of Atobe again. Was he in Niou's grand scheme…? However, she then replied, not at all concerned with offending him. If he didn't like it, he could fire her.

'I certainly am not.'

'Aah, Ore-sama has decided to make it his personal mission to ensure that you enjoy this reunion.'

'Atobe…'

'Come, dance.'

Sumi stopped all movements and stayed at Atobe in dismay.

'Atobe, I have not two, but five left feet when it comes to Ballroom dancing. Waltzing with me is suicide.'

'Ore-sama is a very competent dancer. Come.'

'Atobe, I don't doubt your dancing skills, but mine, on the other hand are-'

'Good, come then.'

Following Atobe reluctantly, she cringed as she felt eyes pierce into her back.

'Atobe, everyone is looking at us.'

'Let them.'

Closing her eyes and resigning herself to her fate, she followed Atobe's lead and twirled as he raised his arm up for her.

_Smiling contentedly, she twirled under his arm and laughed as they ended up too close to each other and with her back against Sanada's chest. Sanada just smiled at her pulled her in closer and reached to hold her free hand, as if it she had purposely twirled close into him. The two eventually ceased dancing and stood in the centre of the dancefloor with their eyes closed in comfort._

Her eyes snapped open.

* * *

Kirhara looked at his former captain and senpai in bewilderment.

'Where am I supposed to sleep?'

'First come, first serve, brat.'

Kirihara frowned.

'Then I guess I'll just shove you off _your _bed, Niou.'

'No way.'

Before their argument could escalate or before Yukimura could intervene, two more people appeared from the open doorway which had not been closed.

'That was not funny.'

'Admit it Atobe, that _was_ funny.'

The three looked in surprise as the door opened to see a very wet Sumi and Atobe. One glanced at Kirhara, though, and the woman launched herself onto the man.

'Akaya! You're back! Yay!'

'Oi! Nee-san!'

The woman laughed as she playfully scattered his hair.

'I am so glad you, at least, did not grow taller than me, otherwise, you wouldn't be as cute anymore.'

Kirhara scowled.

'Nee-san, you're getting me wet.'

'Oh! Right, sorry, this way, Atobe.'

Niou's eyes narrowed as he whispered.

'Why is Atobe hanging here rather than at his five-_etoile­ _mansion?'

Yukimura shrugged.

'Beats me.'

'Ore-sama is here because a crazy woman decided that she would be taking the train and then walking home while _drenched _in water and wearing an evening gown.'

'Not my fault that you had insisted for me to take your limousine.'

'If we had not gotten wet in the first place, ore-sama would not have insisted!'

The three watched the pair in front of them argue with amusement.

'But if you hadn't insisted to dance, then none of this would have happened.'

Niou blinked before he laughed and turned to Atobe.

'You asked her to dance?'

Atobe threw Niou an annoyed look.

'Naturally, no one does not have fun at ore-sama's parties.'

'She has two left feet. Five when it comes to waltz'

'Ore-sama knows now, thanks to this little incident.'

Niou bellowed out another laugh.

'Oh this is priceless, how did she get you two wet? Crash into a table with glasses?'

Looking highly affronted, Atobe glared at Niou before answering.

'She tripped and toppled onto me, unluckily, we were dancing near the fountain.'

'And you two fell in!' Niou chocked as he registered what had occurred. Kirihara also decided to place his own two cents worth in.

'Oh, this beats the time where she caused Sanada-fukubuchou to topple onto the table and onto the cake, you–'

Kirihara's eyes widened as he looked at his two glowering former senpais and gulped as he looked at the hallway.

'Arhn? Sumi and Sanada knew each other?'

Mentally whacking himself, Kirihara gave a strained grin.

'Yeah, made fukubuchou get cake on himself white cake all over his black suit for the rest of the night. Funny as.'

What was not funny was the looks he was getting from Niou and Yukimura. Silence reigned over the lounge room until Sumi finally spoke

'Atobe-san, a towel, there's some spare clothes in my closet, run through them and there might be something for you to change into.'

Nodding, the man walked to the room which Sumi pointed out for him. Sumi then turned to Kirihara with a smile.

'I'll be back. Haru, Seiichi, don't kill him. That incident was funny.'

Kirihara gulped. He could still feel the murderous aura.

* * *

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry that it took so long. For those who read 'Uninspired'. You'll know I've just recently updated, now I'm trying to finish this. If you've read this story before and you reread it, you'll see that I've revised it and cut scenes out which I've deemed unnecessary.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I'm sorry for not replying personally. I'm also sorry for not updating for so long, but I've got school assessments left right and centre, this is like procrastination for me…..

Akemi


End file.
